


War of the Fallen

by Nepgyaaa



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepgyaaa/pseuds/Nepgyaaa
Summary: This story is dedicated to that one person who told me to write this.





	War of the Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to that one person who told me to write this.

My eyes glide up to the sky, my body soaked in my once-living friends. Was this all worth it? I'll never know.... 

The smell of ash and fire flared around my nose. Was it always this cold? Maybe... Strange I... I don't remember...

I looked down my body, and what I saw made me know what would happen next. From my stomach rose a red spider lily sprout out. "Sprouts in a place of a final goodbye..." I looked at the flower solemnly, I brushed my hand up it's stem, a sharp pain stabbed me. My life, in the form of this flower, before me.

This ruins around me, a kingdom so grand now fallen to it's knees. My home had won the battle, but had forgotten about me, a 'faceless' solder. 

This battle, War of the Fallen, was rigged right to it's roots. Everyone knew where this would bring us. Everyone knew how it happened...

Our kingdom's king was murdered by this kingdom, their prince fancied our queen too much and now all of us pay the price. Driven to rage, she commanded the troops to rage a war on them.

Yet the only reason why she knows who did it was the king's flower, an Acacia. She knew only one person who loved her to the point of murder. It was even encased for her, just for her, the prince's gift, an ask for her hand. 

I remember this city, so full of life, it was so bright... I had friends here, their gifts were these wounds. But I had my duty, and now I'll die anyway. 

I wish I could see the queen as she fights the prince. Just to see where my efforts brought her to. But I guess this is my grave, this alleyway surrounded by the friends I've murdered in cold blood... My final goodbye...

My eyes widen as I see it, a petal from my flower drops to the floor. And my eyelids feel heavy. This is my end, alone... cold, so so cold... and regret, wishing for more, a better future. 

But I'm no fool.

There's nothing more here.

The town will rebuild, and my corpse will become nothing more..

nothing more than a pebble on the side of the road.

I grab my stem, I hate this pain, I want it gone. I pull my arm up, a snap can be heard as blood drips on me, falling out of the stem. 

My eyelids close, I cant open them anymore, it's cold... so cold... I'm alone, and that's my end.

My last petal hits the ground, and my breathing stops.


End file.
